marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: First Family Vol 1 5
| StoryTitle1 = Chapter 5 | Synopsis1 = Part 11: Cold, Hard... In the home that she has been sharing with Reed Richards, Sue Storm lashes out when she thinks about how he talked her into the space flight that turned them into the Fantastic Four. Her tantrum is interrupted by the Thing who asks what's wrong and she breaks down explaining that everything is starting to fall apart. Meanwhile, Johnny returns to Swanson's Garage in Glenville to find that it is being held up by some thugs. Johnny is briefly knocked out but revives as the crooks are attempting to steal a big rig filled with gasoline. When they take off, Johnny flames on and follows after them. Although he uses his powers to stop the fleeing vehicles, Johnny is horrified when he sees that he has seriously injured the escaping criminals. At that moment, Reed is reviewing a pre-recorded message from General Montgomery about how communication has gone dark in the quarantine zone and that he needs help. Reed briefly stops long enough to considering using the Fantasti-Flare to call the others, buy decides against it. Back at Reed and Sue's apartment, Ben comforts Sue, reminding her that Reed is one of a kind and to give him a chance. They are interrupted when Johnny enters the room and tells them that he needs their help. Johnny explains what happens and that when he went to Reed he found the Baxter Building empty. Part 12: Alone + East Target While Reed arrive at the military base to find the soldiers have been mentally incapacitated, the other members of the Fantastic Four arrive at the Baxter Building and review Montgomery's message. As Reed goes deeper and deeper into the facility, the Fantastic Four fear for his safety and decide to head to the base. As Reed finds the dead body of General Montgomery, Sue reveals a new invention Reed has been working on: Fantasti-Car. Reed enters the the lab where the meteor is being contained and quickly learns that Franz Stahl has taken control of it. Reed is then apparently pulled into the meteor where he is confronted by Stahl. Part 13: Extinction Event From within the meteor, Franz Stahl tells Reed that he is about to bring humanity to it's next level of evolution. Reed believes that he is mad, but Franz intends to unleash the cosmic radiation in order to mutate everything on Earth. As the machinery in the lab begins to roar to life, Reed tries to stop Franz, but is incapacitated by his mental powers. Meanwhile, Sue and the others arrive in the Fantasti-Car just as Franz beings unleashing the cosmic energy. As the soldiers inside the base begin to mutate, the other members of the Fantastic Four begin to suspect something is wrong when birds fall out of the sky and suddenly mutate. Before they can figure out what's happening, they are soon attacked by cosmically mutated soldiers. | Writer1_1 = Joe Casey | Penciler1_1 = Chris Weston | Inker1_1 = Gary Erskine | Colourist1_1 = Chris Chuckry | Letterer1_1 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Swenson's garage * USAF upper heyford Items: * Vehicles: * Gas truck * | Solicit = More secrets of the FF’s earliest days revealed! This issue: the Human Torch’s first solo adventure (not a raging success)! Mr. Fantastic’s first solo adventure (also not a raging success)! A team divided! An enemy uncovered! Plus, an army of cosmically-mutated monsters! What more could you ask for? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}